gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Late Checkout
Late Checkout is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given by Ray Boccino to Niko Bellic. Description Ray has lost his money, his diamonds, and his temper. Niko finds him in the Italian Restaurant, arguing with Isaac over the phone. He throws the phone at a waiter and demands that Niko go kill him at the Majestic Hotel where Isaac is staying at. Niko arrives at the hotel, fights his way through a number of guards, kills Isaac and two associates (one can be spared), and escapes the hotel. After this, Niko refuses to do any more work for Ray. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Majestic Hotel *Find a way to the penthouse suite and eliminate Isaac and his diamond dealers *Escape from the hotel Enemies *Jewish Mob *Issac Roth Walkthrough Go to the Majestic Hotel in Lower Middle Park. In the lobby, you will find a set of elevators. Call them and you will be brought to the 30th floor. There are roughly 25 men between you and Isaac and the other two targets are on different levels of the penthouse. Fight your way through Isaac's muscle. The first target will be in the kitchen, you can either kill him or spare him. There's a health pack in there too so pick it up if you're already low on health. Go up a flight of stairs to find Isaac himself in his bedroom (he'll be sending his girl out; you can kill her or let her go). The third target and some more hitmen will be on the roof, the best and easiest way is to use your pistol and fire at the nearby propane tank causing the last needed target to burn up and fall down the building. Finish them off and escape the hotel as you will have a two star wanted level. There will still be Jewish mobsters trying to prevent your escape; one way is to flee to the roof and find the window cleaning elevator. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Isaac Roth - Killed by Niko for threatening Ray Boccino. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster (optional) - Can be killed or spared by Niko. *Many of Isaac Roth's bodyguards - Killed by Niko. *Isaac's associate - Killed by Niko. * Isaac's girlfriend (optional) - Niko can kill or spare her before killing Isaac. Trivia *If you push Isaac onto the stairs, he will die instantly. *After this mission, Niko will tell Ray that he is not his cleaning guy no more. He will still say this even if the mission Weekend at Florian's hasn't been completed yet. *Also after this mission, Niko receives a phone call from Roman and another from Brucie, regarding Roman's engagement to Mallorie. *Ray's answering machine says "this Badger cellphone is turned off", yet when he is talking to Isaac, Ray has a Whiz Wireless cellphone. It could be possible that Ray owns two phones. *A picture inside of the penthouse suite appears to be Jimmy Pegorino's home. *When you find Isaac, kill him with a pistol and an execution scene will occur. *If you have access to Brucie's helicopter transport, you can land on the Majestic Hotel's roof and start the mission from there, working your way down through the penthouse suite. This allows you to avoid a number of bodyguards posted on the floor below. *You can go around behind the Majestic and look for a cleaning lift in the alley. You can ride this lift up to the roof, too. *When you climb to the roof, the dealer and a few gunmen are off to your right as you reach the top of the staircase. Look for a propane canister attached to a barbecue grill across the pool. If you nail the canister, the explosion will blow another diamond dealer right off the Majestic roof. Also, be sure not to miss the Body Armor in the corner of the roof near the glass enclosure. *After you killed Isaac Roth, go back to the elevator and go down with it. The police will still wait at the place where the window cleaner is, so you can get easy away. *Blowing up the fat Jewish mobster that begs with mercy with a grenade will also blow Isaac's girlfriend out of his room. However, she will not move until Niko starts moving up the stairs. Gallery Image:LateCheckout-GTAIV.jpg|Niko about to murder Issac Roth. de:Late Checkout es:Late Checkout pl:Late Checkout Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions